


There's Beauty in Understanding

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (a personal fav that i wrote), Asexual!Tony, M/M, Understanding!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: can i prompt you some stevetony hurt/comfort with asexual tony?





	

Tony blinks, unfocused, at his coffee. He had been sitting at the kitchen table for one, two, three? hours in silence. The day had been…less than stellar. 

On top of not being able to configure a set of elements for Bruce for their latest project, Tony saw a list of comments on the Avengers official website (their means to interact with their fans) regarding his lack of sightings with various women or the fact that he hadn’t taken anyone home with him since the formation of the Avengers.

It wasn’t that Tony had something to hide, but rather it was no one’s business who he slept with. Or not. Tony never cared for sex, but he did have sex because it was expected from a “billionaire playboy” and he just went with the flow. Of course, he took great care in making sure his bed partner was pleased, but that was it.

But now it kind of bothered him how - “Why are you still up?”

Tony blinked, exiting his train of thought, and looked to the doorway to see Steve standing there in quite possibly the tightest v-neck t-shirt he owns and a pair of loose shorts, his face pinched in concern.

“Just, you know,” Tony lifts up his cup of coffee for Steve to see. 

Steve moves forward and takes the cup from Tony, who doesn’t protest, and moves to pour it down the drain.

“You enjoy drinking cold coffee?” Steve asks as he moves to re-make the coffee and grab two new mugs from the cabin, Tony’s favorite yellow mug with a cat on it and the mug with the words, “Star-Spangled Man with a Plan” on it. It was a joke of a gift Tony got Steve for his birthday earlier this month.

“I didn’t even realize it went cold,” Tony mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks as he places a fresh cup of coffee in front of Tony and takes the seat diagonal from him (both sitting by the corner of the table).

“Just…thinking about stuff,” Tony replies with a shrug.

Steve reaches over and taps his free hand a few times. “Wanna’ talk about it?”

Tony looks up at him, takes in the concern, the worry, and thinks, _What the hell?_

“What’s your knowledge of sexualities?”

Instead of looking uncomfortable, Steve takes a sip of his coffee and replies, “I know that there’s more than a couple. I had to look up pansexual, demisexual, and asexuality,” Tony shifts in his seat and leans closer, “after having a conversation with Natasha. I know about the other ones. And I looked up that there are more than two genders and romantic orientations. It’s a lot, but I want to know.”

Tony licks his lips, casts his eyes to the side. “What’s your, um, opinion, on asexuality?”

When Tony doesn’t get an immediate reply, he looks up to see Steve just looking at him, his head tilted to the side, his gaze appearing to be calculating Tony.

“I don’t view then as lesser beings because they feel no desire to engage in sex. Though,” he pauses, crosses his arms over his chest, and leans back, “I’ve been told that it’s different for each person who is asexual.”

And Tony smiles a little to himself but jumps when Steve places his whole hand on top of Tony’s free one.

“I don’t think any less of you,” when Tony looks up, Steve is right there. Their faces are literally a few inches apart.

Tony looks away, but he’s smiling. In fact, his eyes are starting to sting.

“I don’t care about sex. Every time I took a woman home with me back in my playboy days, I did it so people would leave me alone about.”

And Steve sits there, listens, even starts stroking the back of Tony’s hand with his thumb.

“It was expected, you know?” Tony says, finally looking at Steve. “But I much rather do it, if I have to do it, with someone I love.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Tony. Sex isn’t for everyone. And it’s perfectly fine to wait until you have that love connection with someone. I just want you to go at your own pace,” he turns Tony’s hand over and entwines their fingers and squeezes his hand, “and do what makes you happy.”

And Tony squeezes back. “You know…you’re my favorite.”

Steve laughs. “I thought Bruce was your favorite?”

“Bruce is only my favorite when it comes to projects and movie night,” Tony declares. “But really, thank you.”

Steve stares at him with soft eyes. 

“You’re welcome, Tony.”

~ The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/148673534112/can-i-prompt-you-some-stevetony-hurtcomfort-with)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
